


Gone to the Dogs

by natureangel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, steggy - Fandom
Genre: Dog adoption, Domestic Steggy, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9004561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natureangel/pseuds/natureangel
Summary: An MCU AU where Peggy Carter is revived by the Time Stone/Steve's blood + vita rays/time travel/whatever you want. Civil War didn't happen because Peggy cussed everyone out and verbally destroyed Thunderbolt Ross. Bucky is still frozen but not for long because everyone's working together idk. They're living in a Victorian home in upstate New York and Steggy adopts two doggies to really settle into domestic bliss. Also they're hecka fricking married.





	

Gone to the Dogs- A Steggy Fic  
Before they knew it, a year of blissful marriage had passed between them. Granted they’d had a few fights about SHIELD, Bucky, and Steve’s unabashed recklessness but they were usually resolved with apologies and cuddles. However, one thing had stubbornly remained between them: Steve’s desire to adopt a dog. 

Peggy wanted to just as badly as he did but she wanted them to get used to the other before they invested time in a dog. She’d noticed how couples usually treated a dog as a trial run for a baby but Peggy wasn’t terribly inclined toward a baby just yet. She’d wanted a baby with Steve but not in the first year of their marriage. Steve, however, had no ulterior motive for wanting a dog other than cuddling something that would relentlessly lick his face and be a furry companion. He wasn’t about to ask Peggy to lick him or stop shaving, he knew better. 

Ever since he was a boy, he’d wanted a dog to keep him company and keep him warm, though the latter was solved by becoming a patriotic beefcake and spouse snuggles. Peggy was good company but she was terrible at fetching as far as he knew. It took some wearing down on his part, in the form of cute dog videos and practical reasons, but seeing a husky being walked while wearing a sweater was the final straw. His wife really wanted a dog, too.

“So I know this might be a bit clichéd to even suggest this but…golden retriever?” Steve was a human goldie to her, after all. Blonde, large, friendly, energetic, and sometimes a little arse with a big arse.

“I thought about that for a while but you’ve gotta consider the shedding factor, not to mention the broom tail when it wags. It would be friendly toward guests we have over and retriever is in the name. But I’ve actually got a breed in mind.” Peggy could tell that her husband had taken this into consideration and weighed his options very carefully. As usual, he was the man with a plan.

“Mmhmm?” Several breeds filter through her mind until he types up ‘chocolate lab’ into Google. It was definitely love at first sight. There was a time in her young life that she’d also wanted a dog in the same breed but her parents forbade animals in their house on the grounds that they were too messy. She and Michael would argue that pets wouldn’t be messy if they picked up after them. But her parents never budged.

“So…how ‘bout it?” Steve’s smile grows when he sees just how wide Peggy’s eyes are. She was on the same page he was.

“Let’s get this dog.” She replies, not looking away from the screen. Something of her childhood had settled upon her visage, making her look somehow 20 years younger. She was excited, thrilled, ecstatic, almost the same amount as her wedding day. Dogs were pretty important.

They climb into their car, depart from their upstate New York home, and beeline for the nearest pound. They were aiming for a younger dog that could grow with them but their ultimate goal was a furry companion they could love and show with affection. Age wasn’t terribly important. They’d heard older animals acted so gratefully to those that rescued them though any chocolate lab would do. Even if it was bonded to another dog, they’d care for that one, too.

They manage to find a three year old mother with the last of her puppies, a two month old female, both in healthy condition. Though the pup was the runt of the litter, that only endeared her to the newlyweds all the more. They’re told that separation isn’t possible; it was tried once but the mother refused to eat until her pup was returned to her. The little one was her favorite, it seemed, and no one was about to be that cruel. Of course, they weren’t about to be that cruel, either. The couple decides to adopt the doggies, and after going through the proper channels and filling out appropriate paperwork, they’re able to welcome the dogs into their home weeks later. 

The mother was already named Hershey so that would remain but the pup needed a name. Cocoa seemed too frou frou, Mocha was too biased toward coffee in a tea-favoring house, and Fudge was just out. While the humans debated names in the sitting room, the dogs were happily munching away at their vet approved food and using the doggy door to barrel into their big, grassy backyard. When they tire of that, they come back inside to see what the humans were up to. The pup licks Peggy’s hand which was dangling off the couch and that’s when the name strikes her.

“Kiss,” Peggy sits up to look at Steve who was laid out on the opposite end of the couch.

“Later, Pegs. We gotta think of a name.”

“No, I mean that’s her name. Kiss! Or Kissy if we prefer. Her mother’s name is Hershey, her name can be Kiss.” For her part, Hershey was looking between the two humans, wondering why they were saying her name so much. Just what did they want??

“Aside from making Hershey Kiss, why else would that be her name?” Steve asks incredulously. It sounded alright but there had to be more.

On cue, the pup wiggles her rump, hops onto the couch, and climbs over Steve’s chest to lick his face. Now it all made sense. “That answers that question,” he manages to say during the barrage. “So your name is Kiss and your mommy’s is Hershey. Alright?” He asks, scratching her behind the ears. She just sits there, taking in the euphoric feeling of ear scratches. Meanwhile, Hershey climbs onto the couch to see what all the fuss was about. 

“Are you curious, girl? What are we doing up here?” Peggy coos to her, reaching out a hand which Hershey nuzzles. It was becoming clear that the two chocolate labs felt right at home, which meant they were comfortable enough with the Rogers-Carters, a good sign that they were settling in nicely.

“Good idea?” Steve asks, looking around Kiss who was nestled on his chest.

“Great idea, excellent idea. God help anyone who even looks at these two wrong. Steven Rogers, I do believe you have just made a little girl very happy.” She scratches under Hershey’s chin, which was laid between Peggy’s bosoms and the rest of her in line with Peggy’s body.

“Even more proof we’re soulmates. I wanted a lab when I was younger, too. Never woulda guessed I’d get two and a gorgeous, fiery woman in the end. I’m a lucky guy.” He observes casually, letting Kiss’s soft breathing soothe him. 

“I suppose you are but there’s more to it: you’re simply too doggone good.” She smirks cheekily while Steve rolls his eyes. 

“Now we’ve really gone to the dogs.”

After all they’d been through, this was definitely an acceptable experience added to their new life together.


End file.
